


cherry

by sobraniee



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020 Season, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobraniee/pseuds/sobraniee
Summary: Charles never felt this way before, never been this aroused by an item of clothing.or: Charles buys himself a skirt and puts on lipstick for the first time.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	cherry

On paper, Charles thought it was a funny idea to wax his legs on stream. The agonizing groans and moans spurring his subscribers and viewers on. Charles thought of it as an innocent joke, laughing off the comments about his red and freshly waxed spot on his legs by Lando and George. He somehow proudly showed the spots to Sebastian when he visited him during winter testing. Sebastian gave him a sympathetic smile, obviously not understanding how someone could’ve found watching someone wail in pain entertaining. Still, when Sebastian gently brushed against the sensitive areas on his skin, Charles felt the touch so much more intimately and intense. 

After some careful consideration, Charles decided that it would be best to shave his legs completely. So there he was, seated on Sebastian’s bathtub, carefully pulling the razor along his skin. Charles found it kinda therapeutic, humming happily to himself.

“Charles?” Sebastian’s voice took him by surprise and Charles’ hand with the razor almost twitched too hard. 

“What are you doing?” Sebastian leaned against the doorframe, an amused smile visible on his face. 

Charles blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. He was only sitting in his boxers after all. 

“Shaving,” he held up the razor. “It’ll look better after.” 

Sebastian nodded, trying to refrain from laughing. Charles wanted to splash him with water, but he was too far away. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Sebastian lazily turned around, closing the bathroom door slightly. 

Charles shrugged off the embarrassment when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His legs were shining and smooth and Charles couldn’t stop touching them. He never knew he’d appreciate his legs this much. 

He practically jumped down the stairs to show Sebastian, who was comfortably reading a book, not looking up from the noises Charles made. 

“Seb,” Charles’ happiness apparent in his voice “Look!” 

Charles proudly placed his leg on Sebastian’s lap, making the older look up from his book. 

“It’s so smooth,” Charles added, running his fingers over his leg. 

Sebastian put down his book and gently placed his palm on Charles’ leg. Charles let out a small whimper, the touch feeling tender on his sensitive skin. 

Sebastian’s mouth twitched, eyes twinkling. 

“Do you like it?” Charles sounded out of breath whilst Sebastian continued his exploration up Charles’ leg. 

Seb hummed, eyes roaming over Charles in a way that the younger couldn’t describe. The air was crackling around them. 

But just as fast Charles saw the glint in Sebastian’s eyes, it was gone again. Sebastian picked his book up, smiling softly at Charles and continued reading. 

Charles let out a disappointed huff, dragging himself up to the bedroom, not seeing how intensely Sebastian watched after him. 

–

Again, on paper, it sounded like a funny idea to look at recommended Tik Tok’s from your subscribers. Except for the fact that all of the submitted videos included men in maid costumes or men in short skirts. Charles was glad that he decided to check the material before stream, but throughout his night, he couldn’t stop imagining himself in a beautiful red-plaid skirt. So Charles did the only plausible thing and bought one. It was only for himself after all. 

He stood in Sebastian’s bathroom again, sneaking away after dinner, hiding the package underneath his hoodie. Charles couldn’t describe what he felt when he pulled up his newly bought skirt, his boxers showing just slightly underneath the fabric. Charles frowned. He wanted the full experience, throwing away his hoodie and slipping out of his underwear. Charles just stared at himself for a minute. It wasn’t often that he looked at himself in the mirror and was proud of what he saw, but with only the short red skirt against his smooth skin, he felt weirdly pretty. 

Charles couldn’t stop staring at himself, turning into various angles to see how the skirt looked like from behind or how it looked like sitting down. He also couldn’t explain to himself why he got hard just by looking at his reflection. His dick pressed against the fabric, the bulge clearly visible without any underwear, and Charles wanted nothing more than to be fucked against the sink. He sat down in front of the mirror, staring at his bulge. Charles licked his lips, palming himself and watching his reflection. He leaned back slightly, his skirt hitching up just a little, revealing the base of his cock. Charles’ other hand immediately went up to his throat, squeezing tightly to stop him from making any sound. 

Charles never felt this way before, never been this aroused by an item of clothing. His eyes rolled back as a whimper escaped his lips, one hand still firmly around his clothed cock as the other squeezed his throat. 

The sharp knock on the door nearly made Charles scream out loud. His hands immediately stilled. 

“Are you alright?” Sebastian’s voice sounded concerned. How long has he been in there? 

Charles shuddered, his heart hammering against his chest. He shakingly let go of his grip against his throat, coughing slightly. 

“I’m okay,” Charles’ voice sounded scratchy, and Charles wanted to slap himself. “I’ll be right down.” 

“You sure?” Sebastian didn’t sound convinced. 

Charles screwed his eyes shut, still palming his awfully hard cock and hating himself for it. His thighs were trembling against the marble floor. 

“Yeah.” Charles slowly opened his eyes when he heard Sebastian walk away from the door, eyes glued to the wet patch on his skirt. The embarrassment of nearly getting caught so vulnerable and displayed like this made Charles come in a matter of minutes. He made sure to carefully fold the skirt, hide it underneath his hoodie again and wash it once he was alone. 

–

Charles couldn’t stop himself. The image of himself in Seb’s bathroom never left the younger one’s mind as he sat down in front of the vanity table in his hotel room. The skirt was already laid out on his bed, waiting for him to put it on. He’s been waiting for a quiet moment all week, finally being able to wind down on Friday after free practice. 

Charles’ eyes focused on the new addition on the table in front of him. The crimson red Chanel lipstick was sitting on the table all day, reminding Charles of what he wanted to do later. 

Charles took in a shaky breath, standing up and getting rid of his bathrobe, carefully slipping on his skirt. Charles didn’t know why he let out a sigh of relief once he sat down in front of the table again, looking at his exposed chest and where his skin and skirt met around his waist. 

He slowly reached for the lipstick, his hands shaking just slightly as he untwisted it just a little too far. He gently placed the lipstick on his lips, holding in his breath as he slowly applied it all over. It took him some time and some wiping before he was fully satisfied with the result, putting down the lipstick to look at himself. 

Charles’ cheeks immediately started to burn. His heartbeat increased and his hands felt sweaty. Charles rubbed his lips together, just like he watched other girls do it before. He was amazed at how velvety and smooth his lips felt and looked.

As he imagined, his cock grew hard immediately and Charles groaned as he stood up to walk in front of the body-sized closet mirror. He sank down on his knees, mouth slightly parted as his fingers pressed down on his lower lip. Charles closed his eyes for a second, imagining the hands of someone else as he sucked on his index finger. He wished Sebastian was here with him. The image of Sebastian hitching up Charles’ skirt to finger him made the younger groan. Charles threw his head back against the mattress, leaning his back against the bedpost to spread his legs wider. 

“Fuck,” Charles moaned against his fingers as he reached down to open himself. 

The lipstick was already starting to smudge, and Charles imagined Seb’s lips on his.

Charles looked and felt wrecked, his mind hazy as he imagined his red lips around Sebastian’s cock or his smooth legs wrapped around his body again like he did a couple of weeks back. Drool escaped Charles’ lips as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth to finally touch his neglected cock. A loud moan coming from the back of his throat when gave himself some slow strokes underneath his skirt. 

Charles was so far gone that he didn’t hear the door clicking open. His mind too clouded to hear the approaching footsteps. 

So when Charles opened his eyes slightly to look at himself again, he let out a surprised shriek when his eyes met an unreadable looking Sebastian in the mirror. His hands on his cock and hole immediately stilled. Charles looked like he saw a ghost, eyes opened wide and his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. His already red cheeks felt like they were set on fire. 

“S-Seb,” Charles sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Charles thought about a plausible explanation. 

“Why are you stopping?” Sebastian finally spoke, turning slightly to toss the hotel room card on the table next to the lipstick. Charles followed his movements but didn’t trust himself to move yet, silently scolding himself for still being painfully hard. 

Sebastian walked towards the vanity, picking up the lipstick to inspect it, tilting his head slightly as he slowly walked towards Charles. Charles gulped as he watched Sebastian sit down on the bed next to him, holding up the lipstick. 

“It suits you,” Sebastian opened the cap, twisting the lipstick out again to look at it. 

Charles didn’t know what to answer and nervously bit his lips. Sebastian tutted, disappointingly shaking his head and tilting Charles’ face to the side to look him in the eyes. 

“You’re ruining your lipstick,” Sebastian firmly swiped along Charles’ bottom lip to clean up some smudged red. Charles’ cock jerked in response, his breath still caught in his throat. 

Sebastian’s thumb gently patted Charles’ lips to make him open them. Charles finally let out a small whimper. Sebastian placed the lipstick on Charles’ bottom lip, carefully applying the crimson red on the youngers lips. Charles felt like he was burning up. 

“There,” Sebastian leaned back, letting go of Charles’ chin. He closed the cap on the lipstick and gently placed it on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed. 

Charles was unsure what to do with himself, his body didn’t move an inch since Sebastian entered the room. 

“Stand up,” Sebastian’s voice sounded scratchy, and Charles blinked a couple of times before he did what he was told. 

He stood in front of the bed, the skirt lifting slightly because of Charles’ hard-on. Charles didn’t know what to do with his hands, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. He wanted to ask Sebastian what he was thinking, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer yet. 

“Why don’t you twirl for me?” Sebastian smirked. 

“Twirl?” 

Sebastian circled his finger and Charles clumsily turned a couple of times. He felt shy and awfully vulnerable, and even though he should be crying from embarrassment, Charles couldn’t stop himself from feeling incredibly aroused. 

Seb’s smile grew wider when Charles stopped, waiting for his next instructions. He watched as Sebastian slowly got rid of his team wear and boxers. Charles was practically drooling again when he saw Sebastian lazily stroking his cock. Relief washing over him that Seb was okay with this. With him. 

“Come here,” Sebastian pointed to the spot in front of him, and Charles stumbled as he finally closed the distance. 

Charles looked down, as Seb let his fingers flutter from Charles’ knees to where the skirt met his thighs. 

“When did you buy this?” 

Charles almost didn’t register the words, trying his hardest not to moan under Seb’s gentle touch. Suddenly, Sebastian squeezed his ass underneath the fabric and Charles whined, throwing his head back. 

“Three weeks ago,” Charles gasped hands gripping into Sebastian’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“Interesting,” Sebastian hummed, gripping into Charles’ ass again, making the younger mewl. “On your knees then.” 

Charles’ eyes fluttered open as he watched Seb stand up. Seb raised an eyebrow. Charles gave himself some reassuring nods, muttering something in french whilst trying to sink elegantly to his knees. 

Sebastian’s hands immediately grabbed the back of Charles’ neck, making him raise his head. Seb’s gaze was stern, the silent question visible in his eyes. Charles nodded, knowing what Sebastian meant and watched as Sebastian visibly relaxed. 

“Try not to mess up your lipstick,” Sebastian grinned and Charles’ mouth twitched as he focused his eyes back to Sebastian’s cock dangling in front of him. Charles wanted to lick his lips, remembering Seb’s words, and inching closer to Sebastian. 

Charles teasingly licked the head, smiling proudly at himself when he felt the grip on his neck tightening. He rubbed his lips together, letting the lipstick smooth out again before he parted his lips, slowly swallowing down Seb’s cock. Sebastian inhaled sharply, making the younger smile proudly around his dick. 

He daringly opened his eyes, looking up at a panting Sebastian as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. Sebastian bit his lip when Charles hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the tip when he leaned back. A string of saliva connected Charles’ lips and Sebastian’s cock when Charles took a second to breathe. His hands gripped into the fabric of his skirt. 

“God, you look so pretty,” Sebastian murmured, letting go of Charles’ neck to brush Charles’ hair back.

Charles felt light-headed. It was the first time he actually believed Seb’s words. It made the younger tremble. Charles eagerly leaned forward again, taking Sebastian’s cock back into his mouth. Sebastian groaned, the grip in Charles’ hair tightening before he slowly fucked into Charles’ mouth. 

Charles couldn’t stop himself from palming his neglected dick, muffled moans escaping his mouth. He could hear Sebastian darkly chuckle above him. 

“Was this what you were doing in the bathroom the other day?” 

Charles screwed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to concentrate on his breathing, but that was all that Sebastian needed. 

“Naughty boy,” Sebastian pulled his hair slightly, the wet patch on Charles’ skirt was growing with every passing second. 

Sebastian tugged Charles’ head back, inspecting the state of Charles’ lipstick as the younger tried to catch his breath. Besides for some small smudges and some lipstick trails on Sebastian’s cock, most of Charles’ lipstick stayed on. His lips felt swollen and wet and Charles wanted to look at himself in the mirror so badly. 

“Hm, not too bad,” Sebastian gave him an approving nod, before swiping his thumb across Charles’ lower lip. Charles licked the tip of Sebastian’s thumb, the hunger burning inside of him. 

“You deserve a reward,” Sebastian smiled down at Charles before removing his finger from Charles’ mouth. The younger whined but watched as Sebastian sat down on the side of the bed that faced the mirror. 

Charles was still on his knees when he watched Sebastian pat his lap. Charles scrambled up walking towards Seb. Before he was able to sit down, Seb stopped him. 

“Face the mirror,” Sebastian whispered into his ear, and Charles whole body began to shake. 

He sat down on Sebastian’s lap, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s in the mirror in front of them. He spread his legs around Seb’s thighs, holding himself up on his toes. Sebastian’s hands immediately came around Charles, his fingers teasingly rubbing over Charles’ nipples as the younger watched. Charles’ eyes were hooded, small whimpers escaping his mouth when he felt Sebastian licking up his neck. Feeling Sebastian’s breath against his ear gave him goosebumps.

“How many fingers did you have inside you before I came in?” Sebastian asked, and Charles had trouble finding his balance on the tip of his toes. 

“A-almost three,” Charles stuttered, breath hitching when Sebastian pinched his nipple. 

Charles saw Sebastian’s pleased smile in the mirror before Seb reached behind him to grab the lube. Charles didn’t remember when Sebastian placed it from the floor on the bed, but he was too desperate to ask. 

“Stand up for a second,” Sebastian ordered him to quickly lube up his cock. Charles’ legs felt wobbly whilst he waited. 

Sebastian’s arms came around Charles small waist when he was being pulled down again. Charles let out a high pitched moan when he felt Sebastian’s tip push into him, his hands desperately clinging onto Sebastian’s arm around him. 

“Open your eyes,” Sebastian growled into Charles’ ear when he was fully seated on Seb’s cock. 

Charles slowly opened them, watching how the fabric of his skirt hid Charles’ cock and Sebastian inside of him. Charles moaned when Sebastian started to move slowly. Sebastian reached for Charles’ neck, knowing how much louder the younger could get. He firmly squeezed around Charles’ neck and watched as Charles trembled around him. 

“Pretty boy,” Sebastian nuzzled Charles’ cheek as the younger clawed his fingernails into Sebastian’s arm. Charles desperately needed to touch himself. 

“Please,” his voice barely audible from the pressure of Seb’s hand against his throat. 

“Please what?” Sebastian smirked, biting into Charles’ earlobe. 

Charles choked out a moan. “I-I need to touch,” Charles fumbled with his skirt, trying to free his cock. 

Sebastian’s hand around Charles’ throat wandered higher towards his jaw, gripping forcefully and turning Charles’ head slightly. Seb urgently pressed his lips onto Charles, the younger moaning around Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian took the invitation and licked into Charles’ mouth, trying his hardest to ruin the lipstick. 

“Touch yourself then,” Sebastian breathed when he pulled back, smiling at the smeared red around Charles’ lips. 

Sebastian turned Charles’ face around to make him look at himself in the mirror, two fingers effortlessly disappearing in Charles’ mouth. 

Charles felt the familiar heat pool in his abdomen when he watched Seb’s red-stained lips against his ear. When he finally stroked his cock underneath the skirt, Charles let out a sob.  
Sebastian fucked lazily into Charles, leaving kisses along Charles’ jaw and neck. His eyes never left Charles’ in the mirror. 

Charles’ jaw dropped when he felt himself coming closer to edge, drool spilling around Sebastian’s fingers. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Seb mumbled against Charles’ cheek, removing his wet fingers from Charles’ mouth and running them over his chin. 

Charles nodded, mouth opened wide as his vision faded to black. 

“Seb,” Charles threw his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder, the sound of his cock rubbing against his skirt ringing in his ear. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Charles let out a choked moan when he came, his cum splurting around the inside of his skirt. 

“So beautiful.”

Charles went slack against Sebastian, trying to collect his thoughts and breath. 

“Eyes,” Sebastian growled behind him, gently slapping Charles’ cheek. 

Charles opened them, watching how Sebastian still fucked into him. His eyes wandered over his ruined lipstick, down the red marks on his throat to the big wet patch on his skirt. Sebastian followed Charles’ gaze, frowning when he felt himself come undone with a low grunt. Charles whimpered when he felt Seb’s cock twitch inside of him. 

Sebastian left soothing kisses along the marks on Charles’ neck before letting himself fall back on the bed, pulling Charles down with him. 

Charles tried to ground himself, concentrating on Sebastian’s breathing against his back. 

“You could’ve said something you know?” Sebastian mumbled against Charles’ ear, making the younger twitch. 

“Too embarrassed,” Charles shook his head slightly and heard Sebastian sigh. 

“You can shave your legs in my home, proudly show them to me, but you draw the line at a skirt?” 

Charles blushed, playing nervously with the hem of said clothing.

“God, you are infuriating sometimes,” Sebastian pinched Charles hip, making the younger squeal. “Infuriating and stupidly handsome.” 

Charles hummed, a proud smile forming on his lips. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Sounds just like me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind for so sOOOO long. Jesus Christ, I can finally peacefully sleep at night. Hope you enjoyed some pure smut this time, I'll still continue the "like you do" series next week, but just wanted to indulge into this first.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! 
> 
> tumblr: blesshimvettel


End file.
